Dancing on a String
by Serronas
Summary: An incredible night of pleasure opens Sam's eyes to a new world he never knew existed. However he quickly learns that the person he wants to discover this with has little interest to show him… (Full Summary Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dancing on a String  
**Rating: **AO (18+)  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Pairings: **Gabriel/Sam  
**Preliminary Tags: **BDSM, Alcohol, Angst, Lots of sex

**Summary: **An incredible night of pleasure opens Sam's eyes to a new world he never knew existed. However he quickly learns that the person he wants to discover this with has little interest to show him…

Gabriel Novak hasn't been a proper Dom in years, and he has no intention of changing that. But Sam Winchester doesn't play fair with his long, floppy hair and big eyes and those damn pouty lips... An untrained Sub shouldn't be that perfect.

* * *

Chapter One:

The World on a String

When Sam Winchester opened the door to Novak's Bar he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he knew what he wanted. He was met with the thick scent of beer and BO, the dim lighting and smoky atmosphere helping the establishment's overall 'aesthetics'. Normally Sam Winchester would never go to a place like this, he didn't even like to drink, really; but for tonight it was absolutely perfect for what he needed.

There were three men Sam could only classify as 'dudes' sitting at the polished bar, and he could only call them this because all three of them had a beer in their hand, wore some form of plaid with a jacket, their eyes glued to the flat screen television perched on a shelf behind the bar, and two of them were hanging off of their barstools in every direction. There were booths tucked around the sides of the room with other patrons who were less easily assessed, and Sam didn't care to try as he let the door squeak shut behind him and made his way over to the far side of the bar, away from everything.

Sam spotted the bartender, a short blond man who was turned, leaning against the counter as he cleaned off a glass and watched whatever game was on the TV. The sound on the TV was muffled and he couldn't make out what was being said, but in an instant the tension broke and a choreographed wave of reactions rolled through the viewers, complete with loud exclamations of disappointment. The bartender was laughing though, a wicked grin on his lips as he turned his gaze to his patrons briefly before scanning the room. His eyes landed on Sam and he offered the man a smile as he put the glass down and set the towel aside.

Sam made a few quick assessments of this man, as he often did with people. It was - well, had been - his job after all. This was a man who knew who he was: he walked with a straight back and relaxed shoulders, and an easy smile that looked natural. Though his shirt was tucked in, there was a definite softness to his belly that just added to his approachable appeal. Slowly the bartender folded his arms and leaned across the counter towards Sam, "You're not one of my usual customers."

"Tonight's not a usual night," Sam responded easily. "What do you have that's strong?"

The man's lips twisted upwards into a mischievous smile, "Other than you?" He flashed a wink, not phased when Sam appeared entirely unamused, "How about this, you tell me what's wrong and I'll fix you up the perfect drink to combat it."

"You're not my therapist, you don't need to listen to my sob story," Sam grumbled, holding the bartender's amber gaze.

The man barked a laugh, his whole face lighting up with the effort, "Kid, bartenders are licensed psychiatrists. The only difference is that our license is a liquor license, and we don't make you talk about your daddy issues." He winked and Sam felt a traitorous smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. The bartender ducked slightly when Sam tried to turn his eyes down, "Tell me." The two words were spoken firmly, and Sam felt his resolve suddenly shatter.

"I got fired." Sam sighed, and forced his eyes away, "I messed up and got fired for it."

When he looked back up, he saw the bartender was already mixing together a drink. There was no unnecessary flare to it, but confidence and practice made the simple actions look like an art form. Finally the glass was set before Sam. "First one's free," the bartender said as he leaned against the wood once more. "It won't get you blackout drunk but it should help take the edge off a shitty day."

Sam didn't take handouts, and he didn't like the idea of pity, but it wasn't hard to see that it would be taken as a personal insult if he rejected the offer. So he said thanks as he went to pick up the drink and brought it to his lips. It was bitter and carbonated with a slight bite, and made him growl as he swallowed it down. The taste was as unpleasant as any alcoholic beverage, but warmth immediately settled in his stomach. "Sam, by the way." He felt the need to offer.

"Gabriel," the bartender said with a smile. "Enjoy that, I'll be back in a minute."

He left no time for Sam to comment before he was gone, attending the other patrons of the bar before going to see to those in the booths. His charisma seemed to put everyone at ease, and Sam could tell that everyone there was some form of a regular. He suddenly felt horribly out of place, and wondered if he should have gone to a commercial bar where the tenders ignored him and the women expected him to buy their drinks. But there was no denying the atmosphere of this bar.

Not wanting to change his mind now, Sam turned his gaze down to his drink as he nursed it between his hands. The glass was empty after a few pulls, but the bottom of the glass didn't hold the answers he had been hoping for.

"Hey…look at me." Gabriel's voice startled Sam enough to make him look up and catch the man's eyes over the bar. "No moping allowed in my bar."

Sam scoffed, "You're the one who wanted to know."

"Yeah. You're welcome to talk it out, rant, or bitch. I get paid either way," Gabriel winked. "But no moping."

There was a long pause as Sam regarded this strange bartender, "I went to school for six years to be a lawyer. I know that I'm gonna sound naive but I wanted to make the world a better place. I wanted to defend the good guy, and, yeah, there are people that do that, but I have to intern before I can do my own thing and my boss was… Ugh. I would call him a dick, but that would be a compliment. Alistair is just the cruelest thing on this planet."

"You don't sound naive. Having a dream isn't being naive, Sam." Gabriel spoke gently, "So what'd you do that got you fired?"

Sam reached up and ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes as he recalled the incident, "Alistair was defending this bastard. Wife beater, child abuser, probably a sex offender. He's got the charisma to get out of it, though. Never spent more than a night in a holding cell for all the shit on his record. He was trying to take custody of his two kids full time, complaining that his ex-wife is too drug-addled to take them. A tape recording of the guy's admission to beating his kids might have slipped into the opposition's hands, when it was never supposed to see the light of day."

Gabriel chuckled, "Well it sounds like you did right by the rest of the world, Sam. Don't be surprised if you find yourself rewarded."

"Lemme guess, 'God will open a door'?" Sam asked, unable to hide the bite of sarcasm. He'd used to believe in God and Angels, but his faith had been long since weakened.

Gabriel chuckled, "No, more like you'll have people's support if you do stuff like that."

"So what, I should just walk up to potential employers and say 'Hi, I got fired because I let my personal feelings get in the way of doing my job.'" Sam shot sarcastically.

Gabriel huffed, "No, you should say, 'Hi, I'm Sam. I got fired because I saved two kids from an abusive father.' You sound much more employable and heroic. Find yourself a lady boss, one with kids, even, and you'll be locked and sealed for a lifetime job." He sounded so confident and sure that it made Sam have to remind himself that the real world didn't work that way. "It's not all storm clouds and assholes, Sam," Gabriel went on to say, as if reading Sam's thoughts. "You'll find your way."

The sentiment coming from a stranger should not have eased the tension in Sam's shoulders the way that it did. He sighed and relaxed. "Can I get another?" he asked, sliding the glass towards the man, who picked it up but this time just poured a beer into the glass. "You don't need to get wasted tonight," Gabriel told him.

Sam was ready with a snappy response. Who was this bartender to tell him anything? The words died in his throat though as he reached out to pick up the glass and took a long drink. This was definitely a healthy beer, the bitter taste that mixed with the carbonation was actually pleasant, and Gabriel grinned as he must have seen something on Sam's face. "Pallet cleanser," he said as he turned and vanished behind a swinging door into the kitchen. He reappeared a moment later with a large bowl.

Sam watched as Gabriel went up to a blender and created a mix with ice cream, strawberries, malt liquor, and pineapple chunks… The concoction came out bright pink and had quite a bit of sugar added to the final mix before Gabriel poured them both a glass and stuck a crazy straw into his own. "It's called Sunny Days, Sammy," he said with a bright grin as Sam regarded the pink monstrosity.

"Don't call me Sammy."

"Moose."

Sam sighed, "Fair enough." He picked up the glass and took a drink. It was actually really good. "It's sweet," he found himself saying as he took another drink.

"What can I say, I like sweet things," Gabriel said before he took a long drink from his ridiculous straw that had Sam chuckling softly to himself. "Tell me, Sam, are you sweet?"

Suddenly Sam's face was hot, and it had nothing to do with the alcohol, "Excuse me?"

"I asked if you're sweet." Gabriel smirked and the look seemed so natural on his face.

Sam wasn't sure how to respond to this man who served him pink fruity drinks and asked him oddly flirtatious questions. Gabriel wasn't the 'gay' type, Sam could tell, but he obviously didn't care about gender; and while Sam could assuredly appreciate beauty or attractiveness no matter the form, he had never put himself into a situation where he would consider anyone else but a woman. But Gabriel was smirking, and there was something in his eyes, a challenge and a promise all in one that had the knot that had built up in that three seconds of speechlessness undoing itself. So Sam felt himself relaxing, partly in thanks to the alcohol, and returned the smirk, "Sometimes, I guess. It's rare, though."

Gabriel seemed satisfied with this answer and took a long drink, "I wouldn't have believed you if you said otherwise." Then he switched topics easily, "So you lost your job… You got someone waiting for you at home?"

This brought up thoughts of Dean, who Sam knew wouldn't be upset, who would crack open beers and put on bad movies and stay up with Sam to share a companionable moody silence. "Yeah," Sam sighed, "just my brother."

"He won't take it well?"

"No, he will… I mean, he won't care. I just feel like I'd be letting him down." The words came off his tongue easily, and he wasn't shy to let people know he was close to his brother but he kept reminding himself that Gabriel was a stranger, and yet the words kept coming. "He spent so much of his life making sure that my life would be good. I just…feel like this would be slapping him in the face."

"Stop that." The words were firm and strong and Sam's eyes snapped up to meet Gabriel's once more, and he couldn't pull away from that gaze. "You did a good thing, and while you might have been punished for it by a shitty workplace, there's no reason for you to punish yourself. I've seen men like you, Sam, and though they're rare, you're going to have no problem getting yourself another job. You're not letting anyone down except yourself."

He found himself taking comfort in the words readily, and stopped questioning it. Gabriel's charisma was just something Sam would have to accept as a fact about the man. "You know, maybe you really should trade in the liquor license for a therapists license," he said, taking a drink. The alcohol and Gabriel's presence were doing well to ease his frayed nerves and tense muscles. "I think you'd be good at it."

"I have no doubt about that." Gabriel straightened up and went to wash his empty glass, "But then I wouldn't be allowed to hit on my patients." He flashed a wink that had Sam's face heating up again as he broke into a smile and a soft chuckle, "Be right back, Kiddo."

Once more Gabriel went about the bar to make sure everyone was taken care of. He refilled several drinks and called a cab for someone. Sam didn't realize that the bar was emptying out. Gabriel didn't spend nearly as much time with his other patrons as he did on Sam, but judging by the familiar smiles and hugs, these were people who had known Gabriel for years now. Sam wondered if he should tell Dean about this bar, and wondered if he might make a habit to come back as well.

When Gabriel came back this time, he took the barstool beside Sam instead of across the counter. "You know, you're a lot more handsome when you're not moping," came the comment.

Sam chuckled, "You talk a lot."

"Problem?"

"No, not really." Sam shrugged, "The others here seem to like you."

Gabriel smiled proudly and scanned over the room, "Yeah well, it's surprising what a familiar face in a familiar place can do for someone, Sam. Been here almost eight years now, best investment I ever made."

The next hour passed easily with small talk and watching the game on the TV. Sam wasn't normally into football, but he found himself studying Gabriel's face and the expressions he made as he watched. It was more amusing than the game, honestly, because no matter what happened the man always seemed smug - and Sam assumed that there was money put on the outcome of the game.

At 1:15 AM there were only four people left in the bar: Sam, Gabriel, and two of the three men who had been sitting at the bar when Sam came in. The final moments of the game passed and Sam laughed when Gabriel jumped up and threw his arms around the two patrons, jovial and victorious. "What'd I tell you boys? I'm never wrong!" Sam watched as the men pulled out their wallets and bills passed hands before they patted Gabriel's shoulders and took their leave.

"Gambling is illegal, you know," Sam said with a little smirk that said he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Good thing they were just paying their tab then," Gabriel said with a wink.

"Good thing, then." Sam stood up and grabbed for his wallet, pulling out a twenty. He received a strange look from Gabriel as he slid it across the bar, "I should be heading home."

"Should you now?" Gabriel took the bill and handed back fifteen to Sam's surprise. He didn't question it, putting it into his wallet. "I thought we were having fun."

Sam felt a little thrill run down his spine, "Aren't you closing soon?" he asked.

"I am, but I have a policy that Moose are allowed to stay after hours." He waggled his brows suggestively and the ridiculously serious manner in which he said that had Sam laughing in amusement. "Stay, Sam." It wasn't a request, and Sam felt another jolt of excitement as he sat down again.

Gabriel turned off the TV and made a note to take his time as he cleaned up the bar. Without the distraction of the television, Sam was forced to watch and study the man further. He seemed to gather himself after a moment and looked up at Sam, his gaze now entirely different, steely and calculating, "Sam, I need to know now if you're okay with this." At Sam's confused look he pressed on, "Flirting is one thing, but have you ever been with a man before?"

It should have been unsettling how in the span of a few minutes everything about the bartender had changed. He was no longer the smiling, charismatic man who had served Sam drinks and asked if he was sweet. This was what Sam had been seeing glimpses of throughout the night, however, in the subtle commands and hard stares. He felt compelled to answer, "I've…no, never been with a man." He said, his voice feeling thicker than he intended.

"Answer my first question," Gabriel said sternly, settling directly across from the taller man to hold his gaze.

Sam swallowed under the full and surprising intensity as he saw a new color of Gabriel's charisma shining through with a blinding force. He had known this man for only a few hours, and knew almost nothing about him, but he wanted to. He suddenly wanted to know more about what made this man, about what was drawing at Sam like a magnet that he couldn't draw away from. In a moment he felt himself saying, "Yeah… I am."

"No 'yeahs', Sam."

Sam cleared his throat, feeling himself shrink down a little, "Yes."

Gabriel straightened and suddenly their height difference meant nothing, "Yes what?"

"Yes, I'm okay with…trying stuff with you." Under any other circumstances, the condescending nature of the conversation would have irritated Sam to no end, and he felt in himself the desire for that irritation but it simply wasn't there.

"Good boy," Gabriel said and the tense air between them relaxed and Sam released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. The bartender went on, leaning only slightly but he managed to crowd Sam's space, "Now I want you to close your eyes."

Sam blinked.

"Close your eyes," he said again, firmly but not aggressively. Sam hesitantly complied, and Gabriel continued, "Now I want you to keep them closed for me, okay? Can you do that for me?"

He swallowed down, his stomach turning in a manner that wasn't unpleasant, "Yeah." There was an annoyed hum from across the bar and he cleared his throat, "I mean, yes."

He got no immediate response, but he heard the sound of Gabriel turning to walk away. Sam expected conversation to make up for his vision, but he got nothing. He was tempted to open his eyes or peek to see what the other was doing, but the thought of Gabriel's hardened gaze tinted with upset or disappointment was something Sam oddly didn't want. So instead he listened to the sound of feet moving across the concrete floor, glasses sliding over the wood. Gabriel moved around the bar and the scrape of chairs being moved could be heard as he set them up on the tables. A hand ghosted across Sam's back as Gabriel walked past him, and it was suck a brief and gentle touch that it got his attention.

More movement, more chairs scraping, the clink of glasses. Sam wasn't sure how long this went on, but the time of night was starting to weigh on him and he felt his shoulders relaxing and his mind drifting.

Once more there were fingers across his back, slow and steady, this time down his spine in such a way that made Sam straighten his back. The fingers shifted into a pair of hands sliding down Sam's lower back, stopping at his sides to hold him steady before something pressed to one of his shoulders. Lips, he realized, and the affection behind the action had him shivering lightly, "Keep your eyes closed, Sam. You're doing good."

Sam swallowed but found himself leaning back into the offered touches and Gabriel let out a soft chuckle, "Poor thing, you haven't had proper attention in a while, have you?" The hands on Sam's sides slid down and around to smooth over the top of his thighs, curling inward before dragging in towards his center and then moving away before they touched anything fun. "Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you tonight. Gonna make up for that shitty day you had…"

Sam had long since given up equating anything Gabriel did to how Sam would react to normal people. The words relaxed him, and he didn't question it. He felt his legs spreading on their own accord and his muscles relaxing. Then those hands shifted in again and pulled back and found Sam's half-interested erection, kneading it through his jeans and Sam's back arched right up as his mouth fell open and he let out a surprised little moan.

Gabriel chuckled softly, "Such a nice voice, I like it." The man smiled and kept kneading, "Wonder if I can make you sing my name tonight."

Sam knew he should be nervous, but instead he was grinning. "Gabriel…" he panted after a moment, the electrical sensations causing his brain to stutter momentarily.

"What is it, Sam?" Gabriel breathed, and then his lips shifted up to Sam's neck, licking at the skin, murmuring, "Tell me what you want," into his flesh and Sam groaned.

"I wanna kiss you." Sam turned and his nose buried in Gabriel's hair and he got a strong intake of that scent, sweet and strong.

Gabriel chuckled, "That's cute." And it was the first thing Gabriel said all night that mildly annoyed Sam. He enjoyed kissing. "How much do you want it, Sam?" he asked, his hand squeezing on Sam's thigh just right and drawing a low moan from Sam's throat again. "Come on, tell me."

Sam let out a little growl, "C'mon Gabe…"

Gabriel bit down on Sam's back, making him flinch slightly, "Sam." The word was stern and snapped Sam right back into his submission. "Be good and I'll give you the world on a string." The promise was soft and sweet and real; it made Sam's chest swell with hope for a moment.

Sam swallowed and got himself under control, "Please kiss me, I want it bad."

There's the smile again, pressed to his skin, and Sam can imagine the way the man's eyes shift with the motion, and then he's being turned and Gabriel is leaning up as one hand comes to pull Sam down into a kiss; it doesn't disappoint. Gabriel was tentative and gentle at first, much as he had been earlier, teasing and testing the waters, tasting and testing his limits before he grinned, "You're so good, Sam." He breathed against the taller man's lips, his hands curling, fingers stroking Sam's scalp to send pleasing tingles across his skin.

But Sam wanted more. He pressed into the kiss and his hands came around to take Gabriel's hips, pulling him in, but in an instant the man went rigid in Sam's hold. "Hands at your side, Sam," he said, taking Sam's wrists and pulling them to rest on his knees, "Relax. You're so good, so good, Sam."

As they slipped back into their kiss Sam made a mental note on Gabriel's game. Gabriel loved control, he loved feeling like he was in power. And Sam seemed to like giving him that power - a man he hardly knew… He knew a little about BDSM, but he had to admit that it wasn't much. The prospect made him nervous, though. "Gabriel?"

The worried tone in Sam's voice seemed to pull the man into reality. He broke the kiss and gave them some space, and Sam opened his eyes and found Gabriel's concerned gaze holding his. "What's up, Kiddo?"

"Um… This isn't that, uh, bondage stuff, is it?"

Gabriel frowned and his expression was something between insulted and forlorn, "Something like that. That no good, Sam?"

Sam cleared his throat as he tried to get his brain to function properly, "I just… I've never… I've heard a lot of bad or strange things." And he wasn't lying. Ash, a friend of Dean's from work, had sent him more than a few skeevy e-mails with disgusting websites depicting women bound in leather. Then of course there was the book which Sam had never read but was apparently terrible because it was BDSM. He looked at Gabriel pleadingly.

Gabriel sighed. "Relax, Sam," he said, his voice gentle and comforting. "I have absolutely no intention of hurting you. We don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?" He smiled, and this was reassuring enough for Sam that he relaxed and nodded back. "Here, before we go any further tonight, let's do this." Gabriel turned and grabbed a stool, pulling it over so that he could sit in front of Sam, a hand on the man's knee, "I want you to think of what's called a 'safe word.'"

"Isn't that used for the roleplay stuff?" he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up again because he felt so unsure about all of this.

Gabriel chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Safe words can be used for anything, Sammoose," he offered. "Basically, it's a word that if you say it, I back completely off, no questions asked."

Sam raised a hesitant brow, "Why can't I just say 'stop'?"

"You can, but that's why it's mostly known for being used in roleplay scenes. Sometimes 'stop' doesn't always mean stop - and don't give me that look. There are plenty of times when you're caught up in the moment where your brain and your body want two different things. A safe word is your way of telling me that this is an absolute no." He smiled, "It's just an added safety precaution."

"Alright, uh…banana," Sam tried, leaning back some. He felt silly, especially when Gabriel snorted a laugh at him.

"Not quite, Kiddo. Common words are a bad choice. Try something obscure, but has meaning. For instance, my safe word is Platypus. It's my favorite animal, and something that I otherwise don't associate with sex."

Sam frowned and thought again. "Impala," he decided, and at Gabriel's insisting look he continued on. "Our family car is an Impala, my brother owns it now and treats it like his own child."

Gabriel's face lit up in a gentle smile, "There you go." He reached out to pat Sam's leg, "That's a good one." His smile turned reassuring, "There's a lot of things about real BDSM that people don't understand, Sam. One of the big ones? The Sub is actually the one with all the power. They can call off a scene at any time, and their Dom's pleasure depends on their Sub's."

Sam raised a brow, "You seem to know a lot about this…"

"I uh, I dabbled," Gabriel tried. It was Sam's turn for a stern look and Gabriel just huffed a laugh, "Alright, so I used to be a Dom. I haven't been in the community for a while, though."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons." He squeezed Sam's thigh, "But, I'd still like tonight to happen…if you're okay with it. Like I said, you ju-" He was silenced when Sam leaned in to kiss him, and it took less than three seconds for Gabriel to adjust once more into his role. He tipped his head and took control of the kiss, hands coming up to cradle Sam's face gently, "Damn, you're cute."

Sam smirked, "You talk a lot…"

"Problem?"

"Not really."

Gabriel just grinned at him, "Alright, Sam, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to take you upstairs to my apartment, I'm going to lay you down on my king-sized mattress, and I'm going to break that pretty little lawyer brain of yours into a million pieces, so that all you can think and say, is 'Gabriel' and 'Please.'"

Sam shivered and nodded. "Yeah…alright. I'd like that."

#

It had been seven years and six days since Gabriel Novak had last accepted a role as a Dom over anyone. Sure, there had been times he had been tempted, times he almost did it, but each time he got close he found himself freezing up. It was often quite embarrassing, and he long since stopped trying. He accepted his punishment from the universe, and thanked whatever God was out there that he at least got to keep his bar, and his friends. He had become content with his life, his job, his one weekly phone call to his family that both kept him sane and connected, and most of all, with himself.

But contentment only lasted one so much. Contentment didn't hold as much weight when something one truly loved in their life was missing, like a glass pane with a shattered hole covered in cellophane. Sure, it worked, but it was ugly and everyone knew it wouldn't last forever.

Gabriel had never found himself attracted to animals. Least of all to Moose. But of course, on a random night that Fate deemed worthy, a Moose did indeed stumble into his bar. Of course, this Moose had tan skin, long floppy hair, and stormy hazel eyes. Gabriel was drawn in immediately, and before he knew it he was giving the boy commands and he listened - oh certainly he was untrained, but Gabriel had never met an untrained Sub who listened like Sam. And more amusing was the fact that he always seemed confused by it at first, like he wasn't sure why Gabriel's orders would go obeyed so easily, but that came from years of practice and experience. No matter how long it had been since he'd last been a proper Dom, Gabriel's skill at reading a Sub was unparalleled, and what he had here was a raw and glittering diamond that just fell into his lap.

Who could blame him for taking this opportunity with both hands? He was only human after all.

He knew one thing for certain, though, as he pulled a nervous but grinning Sam up the small flight of stairs to his apartment above the bar. Sam would need to be introduced slowly. Sadly there would be no proper training from Gabriel, but if he was right (and he was always right), then this would be the best night in seven years and three days.

His apartment was a standard bachelor's living space. The couch was tattered, the rug had mystery stains, there were clothes overflowing from his laundry bin, and dishes in his sink. Neither of them cared though as Gabriel led them to the door by the small kitchenette, closing it behind them. His room wasn't much different, of course, with the bed unmade, the walls blank and two of his dresser drawers not closed right. He also didn't decorate much, he didn't have much reason to.

Gabriel turned to Sam and studied his face, judged how nervous he seemed, and his eyes flickered over to the foot of his bed where the black leather trunk lay, locked. No, Sam wouldn't be prepared for that, sadly, if only because the misconceptions about BDSM already had him flighty. The last thing the poor boy needed was to see a flog or shibari rope…

"Alright, Sam," he said, finally breaking their breathy silence. "Here's what you're going to do. Get on your knees, pull your shirt off." When Sam started to unbutton his shirt first, Gabriel was quick to take his wrist in a firm hold. "Is that what I asked?" he reminded, and Sam seemed confused for a moment before he let out a little sound and slowly sank down to his knees. In reality the order of the actions didn't matter, but Sam needed to understand that Gabriel's word in a scene was to be obeyed.

Once he was on his knees he returned attention to his shirt, and when he wasn't stopped, shrugged it off, then pulled off the gray tank top underneath. Both articles of clothing tossed aside, Gabriel was able to properly appreciate the expanse of abdomen laid out before him. He loved all bodies, big or small, male or female, but let it be said that Sam's body was something in a league of its own. There were only two lamps for light in Gabriel's room, and their soft glows put Sam's body into a spectacular view, accentuated by the subtle tattoo on his collar bone that had Gabriel curious.

He smiled as he walked over and he couldn't help himself when Sam smiled back and his head tipped back to keep his eyes locked with Gabriel's. "God, you're beautiful." The words came out before he could stop them and he didn't care, because he reached out and threaded his fingers through Sam's hair and gently pulled at the roots, tipping Sam's head in just the right way. Those hazel eyes closed and his mouth opened like he was surprised that the action could feel good. And Sam really was beautiful - he was so masculine and yet pliant beneath the right touch. Someone so wonderfully male could have even their poorest mood fixed by the right hand.

And Sam had never touched another man before - which meant he'd probably never been touched, either. Whatever mark Gabriel left that night would be permanent, and that thought should have made him nervous but he figured he would live with the guilt.

He continued to stroke through Sam's hair. "Hands behind your back, Sam," he said, his voice holding just a thread of dominance in it, enough to keep the scene going. "Hold your forearms." He couldn't tie Sam up, the boy wasn't ready for that yet, but this would test Sam's willingness at least. And Sam did just as he was told, and the action pulled his shoulders back and pushed his chest out and Gabriel felt another wash of pride. He wondered what Sam would be like fully trained and comfortable, how he would squirm with a proper hand guiding him. "Close your eyes," he said, his hand sliding down to the nape of Sam's neck to squeeze lightly.

Sam's hazel eyes fluttered closed without hesitation, and Gabriel knew that Sam had given him his trust. It made him shiver, because with new Subs it usually took several sessions of questions and hesitance before they acted like this. Gabriel would just have to make sure that he was careful not to abuse that trust, because a sight like this was once in a lifetime.

"Alright, Sam," Gabriel began, "you're going to tell me if I do anything you don't like, right?" Sam opened his mouth to speak, then paused and simply nodded. "Good. And what're you going to say if that happens?"

"St-" Sam paused, brows furrowing before he changed the word on his tongue, "Impala?"

Gabriel smiled and knelt down enough to press a gentle, pleased kiss to Sam's lips, "Good." He took a breath and put aside his concern and that little desire to coddle, "Alright, Sam. Stand up, keep your hands behind your back, and your eyes closed." This was a command full and proper, and the power of the words felt good as they fell from his lips.

Sam hesitated for a brief moment before he awkwardly started to rise. Gabriel was fast to put a steadying hand on his elbow and help him to his feet. Once the man was standing, towering over Gabriel, he reached up and started to unfasten Sam's belt and button, and while Sam showed no outward signs of distress, Gabriel didn't miss the bob of his Adam's apple, or how his eyes flickered beneath their lids. So he leaned in and pressed a reassuring kiss to Sam's chest, and the sharp clang of the belt buckle hitting the floor made the man's brow twitch. "So gorgeous," Gabriel reassured him, a hand coming up to rest and gently rub Sam's side, a safe zone for most.

It seemed to work, thankfully, because Sam's muscles relaxed a few centimeters. Gabriel's hands went back to the man's pants, pulling the fly down. When Sam didn't seem to show any other signs of stress, Gabriel smiled as he worked the pants and boxers (puppy patterned, he noticed, how cute) down until they pooled at Sam's ankles. "Alright, step out of them," Gabriel commanded, and his hands came up to help steady the taller man on his waist as he worked his feet out of the jeans and boxers.

Sam stood before him naked and proud, and damn was he something to be proud of. Gabriel found himself licking his lips as he took in the distinct contours of the man's muscles, appreciating his body until Sam shifted uncomfortably, eyes still obediently closed despite the obvious desire to see what Gabriel was doing. So Gabriel reached out and let his fingers follow where his eyes traced, letting Sam feel his admiration through the appreciative touches over his skin. Slowly the tenseness in Sam's muscles relaxed and his skin twitched lightly under the attention. "You're beautiful," Gabriel murmured, reassuring.

That seemed to work at melting away the last of Sam's unease. Most new Subs felt lusted after, and if pushed too much it would cause stress and anxiety and ruin the fun. Gabriel knew he had to be careful when he took down Sam's defenses so that they didn't come crumbling down over them both.

His eyes drifted down to the still half-soft length between Sam's legs. He wasn't surprised due to how uncertain Sam had been overall, but now he was confident that he had Sam's trust and willingness. It was time to see how far he could push…

He wrapped his fingers around Sam and gave a slow, lazy pull. He watched the man's body tense and squirm, coming alive beneath him. It took less than three strokes before the other was fully hard and once more Gabriel let his fingers admire as much as his eyes did. He studied Sam's face, watched him focusing to keep his composure. Sam wasn't someone who was used to letting go, or to letting someone else have control - which wasn't entirely uncommon for Subs.

"On your knees, Sam," he instructed, and Sam did as asked with little hesitation, resting the back of his thighs on his ankles and spreading his legs in a silent plea for more of that sinful attention. "So pretty, stay just like that." He moved over to the side of his bed and opened the nightstand drawer. He had lube and condoms ready, because even if he hadn't been a Dom in a while he was still human, and he still had needs. As he made his way back over, he put the condoms on the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of Sam, grinning. "Gonna make you feel so good," he promised.

The lube warmed between his hands and he made sure that the temperature was acceptable before he lowered his hand and worked it across the other's length again. This time the friction was much more pleasurable, and a little groan worked itself up from Sam's throat. Gabriel watched the muscles shift and coil in the man's arms, forcing himself to hold his hands behind his back when he wanted them elsewhere. But Gabriel prided himself in patience, and Sam was doing an exemplary job of obeying his orders.

When Sam's hips were giving involuntary little jerks upwards, Gabriel grinned, "Alright, Sam, I need you to listen to me, okay?" His voice was soft, "You need to relax." His hand moved away from Sam's length and slid down behind his balls, and he felt the other tense up again when the pad of his finger pressed against something he wasn't used to. "Easy now. You're alright. You remember your safeword, right?" Sam gave a shaky nod. "This'll feel good. I promise. Relax for me." He smoothed his finger over the virgin entrance a few more times before he pressed the middle one through the ring and watched Sam's body once more go rigid. His inner walls were warm and tight and fluttered against his finger and he had to swallow down every desire to push Sam too far too fast.

He worked himself deeper inside, studying Sam's face. The man's eyes were squeezed shut now, brows furrowed tight. He wasn't in pain, but he certainly didn't know what to think about these new experiences. So Gabriel would just have to help him reach a decision. "Hey, Sam?" Gabriel found himself asking as he pushed in to the knuckle, then pulled out and pushed in again. "I know you went to college, did you take anatomy?"

Sam seemed to stutter for a moment, unsure of the question. He gave a shaky nod.

"Then you might know a little about this." And Gabriel pressed in, crooked his finger and watched Sam's back bow suddenly as he let out a surprised little sound. "That's it. You look so good like that." He began to mercilessly assault the bundle of nerves beneath the pad of his finger, smirking as he watched Sam's reservations collapse as he cinched his jaw but couldn't hold back the whining groan. "And that's just a finger, Sam," Gabriel went on, pulling most of the way out before adding another finger, the pleasure relaxing Sam's features going tense for a brief moment. "Imagine how you'll feel," he started his assault all over again and the man started squirming helplessly, "when it's my cock, opening you up, making you feel so damn good."

Sam was soon lost to the pleasure. It was enough to have Gabriel grinning as he watched the taller man helplessly trembling, bucking down onto his fingers, rolling his hips, silently begging for more. "That feel good, Sam?" Gabriel asked, finishing his thought with a crook of his fingers, and the jolt of pleasure was enough to have his Sub crying out. "Tell me, come on. Does it feel good?"

"Y-Yes…" Sam kept seeking more friction, pushing down.

Gabriel chuckled, "I bet I could make you come just like this, couldn't I? Don't even need to touch you anywhere but here…" Sam was getting more vocal and Gabriel assumed his climax was getting close. So he gave one last nudge, then slowly drew his fingers out. Sam let out a pathetic, pleading whine that went straight to Gabriel's groin and he let out a growl in response, "Don't worry, Sam, we're just gonna hold off a little bit, but it's gonna feel so much better."

Sam panted and nodded, showing his utter trust in Gabriel.

Gabriel stood up and cleaned his hand on his jeans before he reached up and ran his fingers through Sam's hair. "Open your eyes, Sam," he ordered, and a moment later they did, and they looked up at him so expectantly. "We're just getting started, aren't we?" He used his nails as he combed through Sam's hair, stepping up between the taller man's spread knees and pulling him close. Sam's eyes were hazed with lust already, having been given a taste of something new and exotic, and it was something that at that moment, only Gabriel could supply. He knew he had power over Sam, and he knew he couldn't abuse it.

He tugged gently on the man's hair, drawing his face in to rest against the front of his pants. Gabriel had been expecting to have to walk the other through this, to have to keep him relaxed, but his own knees nearly gave out when Sam let out a soft breath and nuzzled up against him. His breath caught in his throat, because that sight was something that would be forever burned into his brain, and he certainly couldn't complain about that.

Gabriel hummed. "Hungry, aren't you?" he asked as he stepped away and started to undo the button of his pants. He saw Sam swallow again and reached out to rake his nails through the other's hair. "Easy, handsome," he soothed, watching as Sam's eyes followed the motion of his hand as he pulled himself out. Despite the apparent uncertainty, there was a fierce determination present in the man's face and Gabriel grinned to himself. He knew it wouldn't take much to really draw out the hunger in this man, to make him crave. So he took himself in one hand as he pulled Sam forward.

"Show me how much you want me," Gabriel said in a firm voice, the one he knew the other would respond to. It didn't take much to coax Sam, and soon Gabriel's fingers tightened in the man's hair and pulled out a moan as the head of his cock was enveloped in slick warmth, the sound causing vibrations which once more nearly brought him to his knees. This all must have been obvious because when Gabriel looked down he saw Sam's uncertainty gone, and there was mirth in his eyes as he stared up at the other man and slowly started to bob his head.

Gabriel forced himself to control his breathing. "You must want me bad," he said, teasing through a smirk as his fingers tightened again. Sam seemed to like the hair pulling as he gave a curious lick at the tip. He wondered what it would be like, with a little training, to have Sam trust him enough to really fuck his throat. The thought alone made his cock twitch and Sam pressed to get the man deeper into his mouth. "Careful now," Gabriel warned.

He snapped out of his lustful haze when he felt fingers wrapping clumsily around the base of his cock and he blinked and looked down. Sam had broken position and was trying to feel Gabriel as he sucked. "Sam," he barked and the man jumped, seeming to realize what he'd done. Gabriel pulled his cock away and he glowered down at the other, "Hands behind your back, eyes closed."

Sam looked ready to fight the order, and a small part of Gabriel wished he did. If Sam enjoyed hair pulling, he would take a wild guess and say the man would enjoy a thorough spanking. He growled at the thought, which Sam seemed to take as power behind the words and his hands slowly returned behind his back, and his eyes fell closed. When he leaned in again, though, Gabriel held his head firm. "Not yet," he ordered, wanting to make Sam wait, until he noticed the light tremble in the man's arms. Of course his muscles would be getting tired, being forced into that position. "Wait here. No peeking."

Gabriel stepped away and went to the end of his bed and stood there for a moment. The trunk before him had been locked for so long now, but he remembered the combination to the padlock as if he had used it that morning. Slowly he knelt down and lifted the lock, turning the dial easily. The trunk creaked arthritically when it was opened, but everything inside was exactly how Gabriel had left it: a collection of well-organized toys, props, and materials for various reasons and play. Looped along a pair of prongs on the lid of the trunk were bindings, cuffs, and a long silk blindfold.

He took out the blindfold, and a short length of red rope, closed the trunk and returned to Sam. He let the smooth satin of the blindfold slide over the skin of his shoulders and hummed. "How do you feel, Sam?" he asked.

"Good…" came the reply, and Gabriel believed him. Sam's voice was thick with lust, and slightly nervous, but there was the same determination there Gabriel had seen in his eyes that gave him confidence.

He set the rope down and took up the blindfold, tying it over Sam's eyes just tight enough to stay on, but loose enough to not feel constricting. When Sam didn't say no, Gabriel did the same with the rope. It was only about two feet long, but the ends were looped around into two ties. This rope wasn't meant for binding, but support and control. He gently ushered Sam's hands through each loop, and had his fingers hold onto the length in the center, allowing his shoulders and muscles to relax. "Better?" he asked, leaning in to press a kiss to the man's shoulder.

Sam nodded, and when Gabriel craned his neck he actually found a smile. He returned the gesture and pressed a kiss to the man's neck. "Gonna make you feel so good," he reminded the other, his hands sliding around to find Sam's nipples already peaked and pebbled beneath his fingers.

He stood up and moved in front of Sam again, pulling his head once more to press the tip of his cock to the man's lips and he was amazed at how readily he was accepted. He made sure to keep a firm hold, however, guiding Sam exactly how he wanted, controlling each slow stroke as he hummed, "Hmm, so good." And it was true. Sam was a fucking natural and Gabriel was scared he wouldn't be able to walk away with just one night.

Sam seemed pleased by the words and hummed pleasantly, making Gabriel squirm and grin. "Brat," he teased with affection.

It took an embarrassingly short amount of time before Gabriel felt the heat in his stomach start to coil and tighten. Were he a younger man, he would shove his cock down that willing throat and fill Sam's belly, and probably torture the man a few more hours before letting him come. But Gabriel was reminded that he wasn't a younger man, and if he came, that would likely be it for him for a while. So he forced himself to pull away and damn it all if Sam didn't follow after him like the hungry little minx he was…

"As much as I would love to keep that pretty little mouth wrapped around me, we have something much more fun to do." He tugged on Sam lightly, "Stand up." The man did so and Gabriel guided him until he lay back on the bed, stretched out over the sheets, hands pinned behind his back. He pulled Sam's knees up, hooked his heels on the edge of the bed and left him exposed. "Stay just like that, beautiful," he murmured as he let his hand trail over the soft, sensitive inner thigh.

He grabbed the lube again and once more worked himself inside of Sam, using his fingers to stretch him open and abuse that little pleasure button, making the man squirm and whine. Once he was satisfied, and Sam was once more riled up and whining, he pulled away and cleaned his hand before finally pulling off his pants and tossing them aside. He grabbed the condom and tore it open, rolling it on before smoothing it over with more lube.

Finally he climbed onto the bed between Sam's legs, settling his hands on either side of the man's bound arms. "You okay, Sam?" he asked once more, just to make sure.

Sam nodded, "Please." He spread his legs more, "Please?"

The begging was almost enough to end Gabriel right there. He leaned down and kissed the center of Sam's chest, "Of course." He reached down to help line himself up, and in one smooth push, he was sheathed fully and groaning. Sam tensed up and let out a pained sound, and Gabriel kissed his chest once more, "Relax for me, pretty, remember to relax." His voice was thick though, because Sam was fucking tight, and his walls were fluttering and making it hard to him to maintain his own control.

"Feels weird…" Sam exhaled sharply through his nose and tried to hide the threads of panic that Gabriel just couldn't miss.

"I know, I know… Just give it a minute, you'll adjust," Gabriel promised him, smoothing his hand over Sam's shoulder, stretching up to kiss him. He hummed because he tasted himself on Sam's tongue, and he felt that possessiveness in him again. He shoved it down.

Eventually Sam did relax, and his body shifted and adjusted to accept Gabriel. "Move," he panted between kisses. "Please, Gabriel."

Any other Sub would have gotten punished for giving Gabriel orders. He blamed that pretty voice. So he sat up and pulled out, fixed his angle and sank back in. Sam let out a pleasing sound, and he repeated the action with growing urgency. Curious, Gabriel lifted his hand and brought it down against the exposed, fleshy part of Sam's ass, which made the man arch and let out a truly wonderful sound as he clenched around Gabriel hard enough that his lungs momentarily stopped working. "Fuck!"

Gabriel kept up a rough pace, his hand abusing that lovely backside now and then until Sam gasped and seized up suddenly, coming hard enough that he pulled Gabriel into his orgasm not a second later. Were he a younger man, Sam would endure no end of punishment for coming before he was allowed, but as Gabriel felt those powerful legs around him and Sam's heels on the small of his back, pulling him in deeper, he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially not when he heard the soft, "Gabe, Gabe, Gabe…" being panted like a swift, strained prayer from Sam's lips.

Who could resist that?

Slowly they both climbed down from their mutual bliss and were left panting and trembling on Gabriel's bed. Unable to help himself, Gabriel turned his head and kissed Sam's knee before he slowly pulled himself out and pulled the heels off of his back (and he knew he would be paying for that the next day). Sam let out a little whine, and the smaller man smoothed a hand over his thigh, "Shh, you're alright."

It wasn't uncommon for new Subs to be nervous afterwards. They needed affection and attention, and Gabriel honestly loved the aftercare of a scene. It was one of the things he missed the most, as the bonding ritual was something private and intimate, and something he had been lacking for so long. He kept tutting and kissing Sam as he pulled off his condom and tossed it into the waste bin by his door, then crawled onto the bed and pulled off the blindfold and sealed another kiss on Sam's lips. "You were amazing," he murmured, his voice still firm. The scene was over, but Sam still needed reassurance from the dominant part of Gabriel, then in a gentler voice he pressed on, "Thank you."

Sam's smile was tight and timid. He squirmed slightly, worked his hands out of the loose loops and pulled his arms free. Gabriel's hand rested on Sam's chest gently, and he blinked when he looked down and found it resting on a little string of seed. He chuckled and brought his hand up to lick it off. "Wait here," he said as he went to stand and stepped into his bathroom to grope around for a clean washcloth. He dampened it in the sink and came back out, cleaning off Sam's stomach and chest first before moving the cloth between his legs. Sam winced. "You'll be a bit sore there," Gabriel warned. "It'll be gone pretty quick though."

"I'm not normally like this… I'm not this…" Sam frowned as if searching for words, and Gabriel knew what he was thinking. He'd seen it all before.

"I know you're not." Gabriel pulled himself closer, kissed Sam's shoulder, then his lips. "That was a scene, it was roleplay, Sam. You and I assumed positions, roles that we don't normally play in real life. It's an escape, and part of what makes the sex so mindblowing." He winked. "You're just adjusting back from 'Submissive Sam' into 'normal Sam'."

All of that seemed to be surprising to the other. Gabriel pulled the cloth away and went back into the bathroom to throw it into his laundry basket, and came back out. He ushered Sam up and pulled him under the covers of his bed. Weariness was heavy over both of them; it was late, they were tired and worn out. Gabriel turned the lights off and stretched out in the familiar scent and feel of his bed.

He laughed out loud when he felt Sam's body suddenly turn and pull Gabriel's back up against his chest, spooning him in a display of dominance. "Goodnight, Sam," he mused tiredly, smoothing a gentle hand over Sam's arm as he drifted into the best sleep he'd had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Dancing on a String  
**Rating: **AO (18+)  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Pairings: **Gabriel/Sam  
**Preliminary Tags: **BDSM, Alcohol, Angst, Lots of sex

**Summary: **An incredible night of pleasure opens Sam's eyes to a new world he never knew existed. However he quickly learns that the person he wants to discover this with has little interest to show him…

Gabriel Novak hasn't been a proper Dom in years, and he has no intention of changing that. But Sam Winchester doesn't play fair with his long, floppy hair and big eyes and those damn pouty lips... An untrained Sub shouldn't be that perfect.

* * *

Chapter Two:

Marionette's Blue Thread

Sam woke up feeling peaceful. There was a warm body pressed up against his own, and his nose was buried in soft hair with a strong scent from the activities of the night before. He found himself smiling as he nuzzled into the scent and felt himself throbbing as he pressed into the backside. When it pressed back he let out a little hum of approval and tightened his hold. The sun was high in the sky and Sam briefly panicked when he noticed, worried he had missed work only to remember he no longer had a job…

Memories from the night before began to return in a slow trickle. Sam looked down at the figure he had been pressed up against and realized, belatedly, that it was indeed a man. A very handsome, charismatic man who had shown him a wonderful night. He settled back into the comfort of the sheets, wondering why he had even woken up at all when he was so exhausted, but a moment later the buzz of his phone had him sighing. It wasn't surprising that something would try to pull him back into the real world eventually.

Slowly Sam untangled himself from both Gabriel and the sheets, slipping out of the bed to pad across the bedroom floor. He grabbed his pants, reaching into the pocket to pull out his phone and saw that it was Dean calling him. He pulled on his boxers quickly as he stepped out of the bedroom and into the small kitchenette. His eyes landed on the clock on the stove displaying 9:47, a good three hours later than he would normally sleep in.

"Hello?" His voice was low, not wanting to wake the man in the other room.

"Sam! The hell man I've been calling and texting you for the last two hours. You don't come home last night, then I call your office and they say you got canned. What's going on?" Dean's voice was frantic, and Sam felt both a rush of frustration at his nosy brother and a swell of love that Dean would worry so much. His time in college had made him truly miss his older brother.

Sam just sighed, "Look, it's…complicated. I'll explain when I get home. I just needed some time to clear my head."

"Why are you whispering?" Dean asked, suspicious.

"I told you, I had to clear my head." Sam reiterated.

There was a pause, then, "Aaaah. Gotcha." Dean huffed, "Well, I can't fault you there. But are you alright?"

Sam thought about it, recalled what he and Gabriel had discussed the night before and he felt the unease loosening from his gut, "Actually… Yeah. Yeah I think so." He wondered if the spell would be broken when he left this apartment, when Gabriel's presence wasn't around to ease his jarred nerves, "I'll be home in a bit." He promised, then hung up the phone.

Quietly he pondered his options. The desire to go back into Gabriel's room and curl up under his covers again was strong. He was surprised when he realized that all he wanted was to talk to the other man, to see his smile and feel reassured by his presence. Sam had always been a sucker for 'pillow talk' but a tiny voice in his brain reminded him that he'd never slept with a man before. That last night he'd let a total stranger tie him up and make him do things he would never normally do. Sam wasn't weak, he wasn't submissive, he'd never been particularly 'experimental' in his own sexuality. He liked women, that was just who he was.

But now he liked Gabriel.

Torn between the desire to stay and the desire to flee, he stood frozen in the man's living room.

Sam chose to run. He snuck back into Gabriel's room to collect the rest of his clothes and changed in the living room, however when his hand fell onto the handle of the door he paused. There was a small yellow legal pad on a magnet attached to Gabriel's fridge, and Sam felt the compulsive need to leave a window open for this man. When he finally closed Gabriel's apartment door behind him, his name and phone number were scrawled plainly on the pad for the man to see. Sam had made his move, and he was curious to see if one would be made in return.

#==#

The door to Sam's apartment opened quietly, however he was immediately aware of his brother's presence. The space was small and perhaps somewhat cramped for two grown men, but it was affordable and that was what they needed because it meant Dean wasn't sleeping in Bobby's garage, and Sam was able to save up some money for his future while still paying off school loans. It also meant that the apartment was a mess of dirty laundry, the kitchen smelled odd and there were pots and pans piled in the sink. Dean was settled on the couch in the living room, an old tattered thing they got at a garage sale for five dollars, with his feet propped on the coffee table while Dr. Sexy M.D. played on the television. It all felt familiar and comfortable.

Dean's eyes were on Sam as the man dropped his keys on the table that leaned slightly to the left, and Sam looked up to watch him for a moment, "Good episode?" he found himself asking to break the quiet.

"It's ok." Dean said, and Sam wondered if he might not be talking about the show, "You alright?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah." He walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers, making his way over to his brother. He didn't care if it wasn't even noon yet, he had nowhere to be. Dean accepted the beer and just like Sam knew would happen, they drank in silence and stared at the television without really watching what was on. It took about five minutes before Sam broke the silence, "I did a good thing," he told Dean, "I don't regret it."

Dean nodded, "Good." He said, and he meant it. "You know I kind of expected you to be all emotional and guilty."

"Dreading one of those chick flick moments?" Sam asked with a scoff.

"Shut up." The elder brother took a long swig and used that to segue the topic, "But no, it's good to see you're doing alright. Did it have something to do with the chick from last night?"

Sam had to clear his throat to keep from choking as images of the night before played in his mind. "Uh, yeah. Something like that." He said, not wanting to tell Dean about his 'big gay experience.'

"Gonna see her again?" Dean's eyebrows raised and he had a coy little smirk on his lips.

This made the younger brother pause as he considered his answer carefully, "It's up to them, I left my number." He shrugged and used a pull from his beer to sort out his thoughts. "A lay wasn't the only thing I found last night though, you know that dive bar over on Maple street? The one I always had to pass on my way to work?" Dean nodded so Sam pressed on, "It's a pretty good place. The bartender there is the owner of the place, you should check it out sometime."

"You got to know the bartender? That's sad, Sammy." Dean chuckled and shook his head, "What was it like Cheers or something?"

"Shut up. Yes, the people in the bar were familiar with each other. But the bartender made some awesome drinks, and it was a lot better than those lame commercial bars."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Alright alright, keep your pants on. Geeze." He finished off his beer and set it aside on the end table, "So you met this chick at a bar. Was she hot?"

Sam hummed, "Not my usual type." He admitted honestly.

"So she wasn't a blonde with big brown eyes and a brain as big as her cans?" Dean mocked.

Sam had to repress a groan, because yes, Gabriel had been a blonde with brown eyes, and he was intelligent, "Older," Sam admitted, "And… Dude, why do you care?"

"Because my little brother got laid. That's cause to celebrate! You haven't gone horizontal with a girl since Jess right?" More ridiculous brow wiggling and Sam just rolled his eyes. "So, you gonna call her?" He nudged Sam's arm.

"I don't have her number, but I left mine. She can call if she wants, or leave it as it was." He tried really hard to focus on the TV…

"Well you know women can't really separate emotions from sex so I'm guessing you'll hear from her either tonight, or three days from now." Dean threw his arm over the back of the couch and smirked in that smug, wiser brother fashion. In reality though, Sam knew Dean was good with women, though perhaps not smooth all the time.

"Yeah," Sam said, "We'll see."

#==#

Gabriel didn't call. Over the next week, Sam checked his phone for the possibilities of a missed call or text, and answered any number he didn't recognize (which resulted in three wrong numbers and four tele-marketers), but by the seventh day he had all but given up. His curiosity had led him to a few BDSM 'education' websites that made him squirm in his seat before exiting the browser and erasing his search history. He didn't like the idea in concept, however whenever he recalled Gabriel's commanding words or how he was held down, able to free himself physically but being bound by some sort of mental need to please the man, he found himself in need of a cold shower.

"Mr. Winchester?" The stern voice pulled Sam out of his momentary daydream. He was settled in a posh off-white law-office with a mahogany desk and matching shelves filled with books and frames marking the educational achievements of one Joanne Fitzgerald. The woman herself sat behind the desk, mid-forties with thick brown hair and just the right amount of makeup to sharpen her eyes and lips.

Sam cleared his throat and returned to the question at hand, "During my last assignment with Alistair Demos, I admit that the nature of the case had me uncomfortable." His eyes landed on the woman's desk where a silver frame of two children sat in front of a Christmas tree. Sam recalled what Gabriel had told him about being confident in his mistake… "We were defending a man trying to take full custody of his children from his ex wife, however I let my personal opinion of the man get in the way of my judgment and it affected my behavior in the trial."

There was a pause as Joanne recrossed her legs and ran a manicured nail beneath her lower lip. Her eyes narrowed, "And what was your opinion of this man?"

"That he was an unfit father." Sam regarded the woman's impassive face and knew that he was being crossed off of her mental list. With a wave of defeat he sighed and let his shoulders slump, "Look, Ms. Fitzgerald, when I became a lawyer I wasn't under some grand illusion that I would only be defending innocent people. I knew I would have to stick up for the bad guy, the corporate jerk, but in my mind it was always adults against adults. People who could defend themselves, who could make their own decisions afterwords and move on. But kids don't have that option, and I refuse to perform my job if it meant that I would be putting kids in danger." He huffed.

Joanne uncrossed her legs and sat back in her chair, "That was quite a speech."

"You asked me why I got fired from my last job." He said.

"I suppose I did. So then, next Monday, seven AM sharp. Don't be late." The woman finally sat up, apparently done with the conversation as she reached out to pick up a Manila folder and open it to look over the documents inside.

Sam sat dumbstruck for a moment, "Excuse me?"

She glanced up, "I said Monday at seven, you don't want to be late for your first day."

Sam swallowed and stood up quickly, smoothing his hands down his jacket, "Right, of course. Thank you Ms. Fitzgerald…" He made his way to the door, and once more thought of Gabriel and his assistance.

#==#

The following Saturday, Sam gave in. He let his feet guide him down the path he used to take to his old job and stopped in front of Novak's Bar. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, but he was apprehensive about stepping through the door. Regardless, at 11:11 pm, he took a deep breath and stepped inside.

Nothing seemed to have changed. The same three men were sitting in the same three seats at the bar, another game was playing on the TV. And Gabriel had his back turned to the room, mixing some drink, so Sam took his opportunity to approach the bar and settle down in his old spot. His heart was pounding. He felt ridiculous.

Gabriel finished making the drink and delivered it to a patron, and as he returned to the bar he paused when his eyes landed on Sam who offered him a nervous little smile. Gabriel raised a brow, then turned to the three men at the bar and leaned against it as he watched the game, pointedly ignoring Sam's presence.

The unexpected cold shoulder was a surprising blow to Sam's ego. He dropped his eyes to his hands on the bartop and felt his shoulders slump. He waited for a few minutes, seeing if that would change the other man's mind, but a glance up told him otherwise. He hadn't budged, and so Sam stood up to take his leave, but the sound of a glass being set down made him look over. Gabriel slid over a short glass of whiskey, "You look better."

Sam was very tempted to leave and not put up with whatever game the man was playing, however the familiar amber gaze had Sam relaxing and settling back down onto the stool. He took the glass, lifting it to his lips for a drink as he debated his words, "I feel better."

"Then what're you doin' here?" The response was quick and sharp like an almost physical jab to Sam's chest.

He scoffed a laugh to hide the insulted look in his face, "Well you know, I came here about two weeks ago and met someone I thought was pretty nice. I was hoping to find them again but it seems like I'm shit out of luck."

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully, "Sorry to hear that." There was a pause before he straightened up, "Anyway, if you need anything just let—"

"No," Sam stood up and grabbed for his wallet to pay for the unfinished drink. He threw down a ten, "I don't need anything."

"Sam…" Gabriel's voice was stern, but it lacked the ability to hold Sam this time, "Look, I haven't been a Dom in years ok? I don't have it in me anymore to take on a new project."

His brows flew up, "Project? Wow. You know what, Gabriel? Fuck you." He turned to leave.

"See, this is what I mean. You take it as an insult-"

"Because it is insulting." He snapped, then noticed three pairs of eyes on them, "Honestly, I came in here to thank you because that little pep talk you gave me last time helped me get a new job. I didn't come in here looking for a repeat of that night, but I was at least hoping you might have a similar personality." He took a breath and sighed, then turned and walked out without another word. Fuck Gabriel Novak, he was a bastard anyway.

#==#

The following Monday at 12:52, Sam's phone chimed from his cramped little desk as he took a bite of Cesar salad. It was a text from an unknown number, [I'm sorry about the other night Kiddo. I wasn't trying to piss you off and it was pointed out that what I said was really insulting to the wrong ears. The night we spent together you showed the potential to be an incredible Sub, and we both really enjoyed it. But I don't have it in me anymore to train a fresh Sub, I shouldn't have called you a project. That's not what it is. But it's something that takes a lot of time and effort that I can't give you.] Sam rolled his eyes and set the phone aside, not responding. It chimed again a few minutes later, [However I do think that you should keep exploring that side of yourself. You seemed to enjoy it and despite having a shitty Dom, that's what matters. Let me give you the address to a good BDSM bar, nothing too heavy but you can probably find a Dom who would give you the attention you deserve.] A moment later a third text came through with an address.

Sam ran the address through his phone and found it was to a small establishment called 'The Underworld.' Despite its odd name, the tavern seemed to have no visible problems, not even a late rent payment. He scoffed and closed out his browser, picked up his phone and returned the text, [Not interested.]

He didn't get a text back.

#==#

Despite its name, 'The Underworld' was a rather nice place. The music was subtle yet ever present, the atmosphere was relaxed with soft lighting and subdued hues, and the tables and bar were rich shades of brown. It was a tavern by all respects, with some people eating their meals at tables and others seeking company at the bar, and as Sam sipped at a drink he noticed some people with keys going into a back hallway that he could only assume had rooms. As he took note of the people around he, he saw that some of them wore collars around their necks, some of them stood taller than the rest or spoke in a strong voice.

It had taken over a month, but he finally caved in and decided to 'explore' that side of himself as Gabriel had suggested. The only thing he had found was boredom.

He checked his phone for the time, almost midnight, and suddenly the seat beside him was taken up by a new body. Sam looked up and saw short blonde hair and calculating blue eyes with a sarcastic yet somehow genuine smile. A hand was suddenly being held out insistently in Sam's space, "You're obviously new here."

Sam stared at the hand, not sure if he wanted to take it before it was being done for him, his hand being squeezed firmly as the man flashed him a mischievous grin, "I'm Nick." He went on to say.

Sam turned back to his drink as soon as he was able, "Sam." He said simply, not offering more than that. He didn't like this man, something about him felt wrong. "I was actually about to leave." He said honestly and went to stand, but Nick was suddenly in his space and forcing Sam to sit back down.

"But you haven't even had any fun yet…" he leaned against the counter, pinning Sam with his body.

"I think I'm fine." Sam said and stood up forcefully, edging Nick out of his space, "Excuse me."

Nick darted to make eye contact with Sam and there was something amused and challenged in his gaze, "You're not excused." He said, "Why don't you sit back down, I'll get you a drink, and you can tell me a bit about yourself Sa-" he was cut off when Sam shoved him hard and Nick landed back on his ass, falling back so that two chairs were knocked behind him.

The room went quiet and tense, most people staring at Sam and Nick. Sam glared down at him, "I said no." He said coldly and turned to leave. This bar had been a complete waste of his time, and a horrible idea…

#==#

"Well you seem to be in dour spirits." The rough British drawl carried over the monotonous drone of Gabriel's bar and drew his attention to the portly, well dressed man sitting at the counter. Gabriel smiled and felt himself already reaching out to pick up a bottle of Guinness, bringing it over.

Crowley McCloud was a businessman of sorts. More specifically, he was the businessman of businessmen, capable of selling something anywhere he went. He was also a well known Dom in the local community, which raised the question, "Where's Kevin?" Gabriel found himself asking as he poured himself a drink and leaned against the counter, pointedly ignoring the man's opening question, because he didn't want to think about that right now.

"Something about classes, I dunno." The man waved his hand absently, but Gabriel gave a knowing smirk.

"So then why are you here and no over at The Underworld? It's not like you to let some brat's schedule interrupt a night of fun." He took a pull of his draft, reveling in the scowl he received. It was obvious to Gabriel that young college-student Kevin Tran had the powerful and influential Crowley wrapped around his finger. "Not bored of him yet?"

The man chuckled, "He's a good boy and I'm too old to keep training new subs." He looked up at Gabriel, "It's a shame you didn't find someone to retire with."

Gabriel gave a dramatic wince, "You make me sound old, Crowley."

"Well as fun as it is to run around with new pets, having one who knows exactly what you like is nice as well." He watched Gabriel's face carefully, "Now then I repeat, and you know I hate repeating myself, what has your britches in a bunch?"

Gabriel shook his head, "It's nothing." But of course it wasn't nothing, and Crowley knew that. He was as good at reading others as Gabriel was, perhaps even better. He rolled his eyes, "Fine. A few weeks ago there was a kid who came in here. He was a natural Sub, and damn was he gorgeous."

Crowley's brows rose up, "Wait, are you telling me you actually let yourself have some fun?" He laughed and raised his bottle, "That's something to drink to."

"Don't get too excited," Gabriel scoffed, "He was a clingy little thing."

"Most new Subs are."

"Yeah well, most new Subs don't look at me like I hung the fucking moon. Then he came back about a week later and got all pissy that I didn't want to keep up the fun." He waved his hand and took a bitter drink, "So I sent him over to Underworld, maybe he'll find someone who can train him proper."

Crowley huffed, "I know someone who can train him." He waggled his brows, "He hasn't been in the game for a while but if anything he could use someone to polish his dick now and then to lighten his mood."

Gabriel glared at him, "I don't do that anymore."

"Ah yes, you're on the not-so-straight but still narrow." There was a pause, "Did you have fun at least?"

Gabriel chewed over his answer for a moment, "I felt powerful again. I forgot what it's like to have someone rely on you so wholly." He recalled Sam's breathless little pleas in the shape of his name, the sounds he made, the power restrained beneath those muscles. "Fun, yes, but it was a lot more than that."

"That's what happens when you take off your leash and run free after so long." He smirked, "Take a howl at the moon every once in a while, Gabriel."

Their conversation descended into idle chat after that. Gabriel tended the room, served drinks, and let Crowley tell him about his business. He almost didn't look up when the door squeaked open, but he did a double take when he saw Sam walking in. A mixture of emotions settled in his gut, but he chose annoyance and Crowley took notice, looking up at Sam curiously. "When did the zoo start letting their moose wander around the city?" he asked.

Gabriel ignored Crowley's comment and watched Sam avert his gaze and settle down in the back-most barstool. His apathy waned when he realized that Sam seemed nervous though, perhaps a little tense. Gabriel guessed that the man wasn't here for a social visit, and Crowley seemed to pick up on this as well.

"He seems upset."

There was a moment's pause before Gabriel relented and turned to pour a drink, but the squeak of the door opening again made him look up. Nick Harmon walked into his bar with a casual swagger. He walked right over to Sam and sat himself down, and Gabriel felt a pit of anger in his stomach. Had Sam come here just to show off?

Gabriel opted to ignore them, returning to Crowley. "The fuck is Nick doing here?" He asked bitterly.

"He seems to be badgering the kid," Crowley pointed out, nodding towards them, "The tall one obviously isn't interested."

The blonde paused and turned slightly. He could see Nick trying to crowd into Sam's space, and there was a brief second when Sam caught Gabriel's eyes and the look was pleading.

He grabbed the drink he had originally poured for Sam and walked over, setting it down with a definitive clack, gaining the attention of both men. Nick gave him a lazy smile, "Hello Gabriel. I'll have a gin and tonic."

"No," Gabriel said before Nick could look away, and he felt a strong possessive drive curling fire around his spine, "You can have tonight's special, 'Get the fuck out of my bar.'"

Nick's brows raised as he scoffed, "Excuse me?" He asked incredulously, "I'm here with a friend, and I'm a paying customer."

"No, you're slobbering on my Boy, who is obviously not interested in you. So you can kindly get the hell out."

"Your Boy huh? Since when did you get back in the game?" Nick asked and seemed to have no intent to leave.

"Since whenever the fuck he felt like it." Crowley sat down and dropped a heavy hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick looked between Crowley and Gabriel and decided that he didn't want to bother with two growling Doms in unfamiliar territory. He raised his hands up defensively as he stood and glanced to Sam, "When you get bored of old men, come find me." He winked and turned to leave at last.

"So," Sam said, drawing their attention away from the closing door, "Next time you suggest some place, I'm not listening." He looked irritable, and picked up the glass in front of him to sip from.

Gabriel raised a brow, "Nick doesn't usually go to Underworld, last I knew."

Crowley scoffed, "You're out of the loop Gabe. Thats been his new hunting grounds for over a year now."

This caused a wave of something akin to nausea at the knowledge that he had unwittingly subjected Sam to that. Nick was an infamous Dom in the BDSM community, he didn't believe in consent and had a hand in the local police department that kept him safe from legal troubles. Sam had made the right move to come to Gabriel though, "Shoulda just punched him." He said despite that, trying to keep Sam's interest at a safe distance.

"I shoved him back at the other bar, knocked him on his ass and he still tailed me. I didn't want to lead him back to my apartment." He glanced over to Crowley curiously.

"Uh, Sam this is Crowley. Crowley, Sam." Gabriel introduced, "And if Nick bugs you again, you know where to find me. He's the kind of person that gives BDSM a bad name."

Sam just scoffed, finishing his drink and fishing out a bill to pay for it, "Yeah well, I'll leave you alone."

"You don't have to," Gabriel spoke up and earned a confused look from Sam and a knowing smirk from Crowley - he had to repress the urge to roll his eyes, "Give it a few minutes, make sure Nick's gone." He saved himself quickly, "You don't have to leave just yet."

"Yes, stay a while." Crowley interjected, "You're a rather handsome fellow aren't you?"

Sam raised a brow and looked to Crowley, "And you're not my type."

This caused Crowley to bark a laugh, "I the sass on this one! I like him."

Gabriel liked him too, he realized as he caught those hazel eyes and held them firmly. Sam didn't look away, caught like a deer in the headlights and it sent a thrill of power through him. "Stay, Sam." He said, and wasn't even sure why, but he got a tiny nod from the other. He broke their eye contact and noticed Crowley watching them with a grin. "I'll be back." He said, needing a reason to get away from them as he went to go check on the other patrons.

Over the next hour, Gabriel kept an eye on Sam. Crowley finished up his drink and took his leave, and it was just Gabriel, Sam, and a few straggling patrons left. The fire in his gut didn't wane at all, and he realized more and more that he wanted Sam again, trained or not.

An hour before lockup, he gave in to his urges. He beckoned Sam in close and leaned in towards his ear, "Take this key," and he slid his apartment key across the counter, "Go up to my apartment. I get off in an hour, and when I get up there, I want you waiting for me, naked, on my bed. Do whatever you want, but you better not come." He turned and bit Sam's ear and drew out a helpless little sound from the man. "Will you do that?"

Sam nodded, shaky but eager, and slowly pulled himself up and took the key.

It was going to be a long hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Dancing on a String  
**Rating: **AO (18+)  
**Fandom: **Supernatural  
**Pairings: **Gabriel/Sam  
**Preliminary Tags: **BDSM, Alcohol, Angst, Lots of sex

**Summary: **An incredible night of pleasure opens Sam's eyes to a new world he never knew existed. However he quickly learns that the person he wants to discover this with has little interest to show him…

Gabriel Novak hasn't been a proper Dom in years, and he has no intention of changing that. But Sam Winchester doesn't play fair with his long, floppy hair and big eyes and those damn pouty lips... An untrained Sub shouldn't be that perfect.

* * *

Chapter Two:

The Fiddle's Bowstring

Sam trembled softly when he stepped into Gabriel's room. It was a mixture of nerves and excitement, and a distinct uncomfortable sensation in his pants that he couldn't (and wouldn't) deny. He had an hour to wait for Gabriel however he saw fit, and while he was eager to do exactly what the man said and get naked, touch himself, ready himself. But he had time to spare, and he knew that the other man would want to draw things out and that got him another excited shiver down his spine.

He turned on the light to Gabriel's room, the bedside lamp offering little and casting hard shadows over the space. Sam had been too busy last time he was there to take note of some of the more personal items. The pictures on the wall, lots of pictures he realized. He slowly started to walk a circle around the room, taking in the pictures that he could see in the low light. There were pictures of children, of a curly haired man with a baby on his knee - this one was older and faded. He moved over to another, this one with a younger Gabriel holding up a toddler. Another one with Gabriel, his arms around a pair of graduating High School kids. Birthday photos, professional portraits, and just random snapshots of time where the man was smiling and his eyes were bright. He wondered if Gabriel had a large family, if the pictures were telling the right story. He paused at one in particular, a Marine photo of a proud man with bright green eyes and a tight jaw. This one was placed over Gabriel's nightstand, and had a hook beside the elegant gold frame with a chain and dogtags, and a gold plaque beneath it that read 1968-2009. He caught the name on the dogtag, 'Luke.'

Sam's attention was then drawn down to the nightstand. A leather covered bible with gold edged pages. It had sticky notes and markers sticking out at all angles and seemed to have been well read. He knelt down and smiled at this as he seemed to get a new image of Gabriel. Eyes turned down further, beneath the nightstand. There were more books here, but Sam blinked when he read over the titles. 'Erotic Slavehood,' 'The BDSM Bible,' 'Partners in Power,' 'The Loving Dominant,' and 'How to Train Your Sub.' He scoffed a laugh at the last one, but reached out and pulled a book from the shelf, settling down beside the bed.

He was quickly engrossed in the text, skimming the pages of how Doms trained their subs, how they were expected to behave. Sam found himself absently wondering if he could do that for Gabriel. The man was someone he felt he could like, a family man, a Christian, someone who still knew how to have fun and who's smile alone was enough to get Sam excited. He finished the first book and moved on to a second one, checking the time. He still had twenty minutes before Gabriel was supposed to be back, and his curiosity and hunger to learn was something all encompassing.

At five minutes until the end of the hour, Sam forced himself to close the book and return it to the shelf hastily. He stood up and decided to put some of his new knowledge to work as he pulled off his jacket and shoes, setting them on the chair in the corner before he stripped himself down and folded his clothes on top of his shoes. He didn't know many of Gabriel's preferences, or, as he argued with himself, any of them at all. But he did have his orders, which had been to wait on the bed for him.

Sam settled down on the bed and lay back, reaching down to take himself in his hand. Suddenly, as if a dam had been unleashed, he felt his longings and desires to show Gabriel how much he had been missed, how his touched was longed for. He felt himself slipping quickly into the mindset he had been in during his previous encounter with Gabriel, and now he recognized it as something submissive and wonderful, if a little offputting at the intensity.

The door to the apartment opened some minutes later and Sam smiled to himself. He lifted his feet and put his ankles on the edge of the bed, thighs spread so that he was on display when Gabriel walked into the room and stopped dead when his honey eyes raked over Sam's body. He saw Gabriel's eyes dilate and saw the way he swallowed just before he closed the door behind him with a sound click. "Well now isn't that a gorgeous sight." He commented, his voice thick.

Sam smiled, idly fondling himself. He had never been so open with a partner, so blatant, but under Gabriel's gaze it didn't feel entirely sexual. The approval in the man's eyes, the surprise at the behavior, had Sam preening silently. He believed the man wholeheartedly, he was a gorgeous sight, his body was appealing.

"May I take your coat?" Sam then asked, his voice thick from his own state.

The words seemed to make Gabriel even more surprised, and this time something different flashed in his eyes. Something distressing and possessive. "Sure Kiddo…" He said, removing his hand from his lapels as he straightened up. Sam removed his hand from himself as he sat up and stood, making his way over to Gabriel to start pulling at his coat. "So you found someone to train you?"

The question made the taller curious, "No, you're the only one I've…done this with. Sir…"

"Well you seem to have learned something from someone." Gabriel commented as he lifted his arms to let his shirt be peeled away and folded. That was when Sam saw them.

Gabriel's back was a network of elegant black lines painting an intricate picture of three sets of glorious wings. There were thousands of feathers, each with astounding detail, and the topmost set curled over the man's shoulder blades and onto the back of his arms, down until the middle of his forearms. The middle set extended down lower, past the hem of his jeans. The bottom set was the smallest, and curled to cover his lower back, but even with the smaller feathers there was not a single stutter in the detail. The sight was nearly enough to take his breath away, and a reverent hand smoothed over the tattoo lines along the man's shoulders, "Whoa…" The word escaped on his breath.

"Like what you see?" He asked, "Took over one-hundred hours to finish this."

"It's…incredible. I've never seen anything like it." Sam was still touching, still examining all he could before suddenly remembering what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh, s-sorry Sir." He started to fold once more.

"I don't like being called Sir." Gabriel said, "My name is just fine. Now answer me, where'd you learn all this?" He reiterated with a stronger tone as Sam turned him and undid the man's belt and set it aside, working on the pants next.

When the smaller man stepped out of his pants in nothing more than boxers, Sam considered his answer, "I uh, I read one of your books on the shelf over there." He admitted. He shouldn't have gone through Gabriel's things without his permission he knew.

"You shouldn't go through someone's things without permission." Gabriel said firmly as if reading the other's mind, "But I did tell you to do whatever you saw fit. But you really picked all that up from an hour of reading?" His hand came down and stilled Sam, easing the tensed nerves that had arisen in a short amount of time.

"I picked up speed reading and skimming in College." He admitted and leaned into the approving touch, "That and…I liked what I was reading. Kinda helps."

Gabriel chuckled softly, "Well you're both gorgeous and smart, Sam." He commented, "Now finish up."

Sam straightened up and nodded, finishing folding Gabriel's pants before removing his boxers and leaving the man completely nude. He then settled down on his knees at the smaller man's feet and looked up at him, waiting to see what he did.

"Damn… Doesn't take much with you does it?" Gabriel's smile seemed to suggest something, perhaps that he really approved of Sam's behavior and that made him smile brightly. "Alright then beautiful, we're going to try things a little different tonight ok? Remember your safeword?"

"Yes." He said clearly.

"Alright, stay right there…" And Sam did as he was told, holding still as Gabriel walked around him. He heard the squeak of the trunk at the foot of the bed opening, things being moved around inside before something was chosen. "Close your eyes." Came the command and Sam did so without hesitation. Perhaps later he would worry over how trusting he was of this man, but in that moment there was no questioning, no worrying. Gabriel had control, and things would be alright.

Something fitted over his eyes, it was leather soft and was contoured to fit the face in a way that blocked sight completely. The blindfold was wrapped around his head, a soft elastic band keeping it firmly in place without discomfort. Then Gabriel's voice was soft, right next to Sam's ear, "How's that feel?"

Sam swallowed and nodded just slightly, "Good." He said, and he was being honest. He put his faith in the other, and let himself enjoy that.

There was more rummaging around in the trunk behind him before something new was chosen. Something soft wrapped around Sam's wrists, and at first he thought it was the rope from before but this one was silk and it tightened around his wrists, pulling them behind his back and holding them in place. There was a space of time where they were both quiet, guaging the newness of the situation. Then Sam's back was straightened by a gentle hand, his shoulders were pulled back so that his chest pushed out. He was on display again.

Sam waited patiently, though he felt his muscles beginning to strain from the position. He could feel the shift of pressure and the squeak of the floorboards beneath the rug as Gabriel moved around him, careful and calculating. Then the man was behind him, kneeling down, his hands smoothing down Sam's back, lower still. Then he was rubbing, just a simple sensation of the pad of a finger against someplace he'd always associated as 'wrong.' He tensed up slightly at this, reminding himself of how it had felt last time.

The hand pulled away and he heard a cap come undone, the sound of skin rubbing together and he knew what was coming but he still startled when he was touched again. "Relax gorgeous. Remember to relax." The man had stopped, not pushing any boundaries as he waited for Sam to relax once more. "Gonna make you feel good like last time, remember?" The words were now spoken against his shoulderblade, and he could feel the way Gabriel's lips moved and how they were set in a sort of determination.

When he was breached the feeling was as alien and uncomfortable as it had been before. He kept himself relaxed and calm as he had been told, but the angle felt odd. He wasn't the only one who noticed. "Lean forward." He was told, a gentle hand on his shoulder to guide him forward and down until he was on the floor, chest down and ass embarrassingly up. He felt his cheeks color and Gabriel gave a soft chuckle, "Don't doubt me." He said in a stern but amused tone, and Sam was entered once more. This time it was deeper and the angle was better, leaving him exposed.

Then that spot was touched. His whole body gave an involuntary twitch and he bit back a sound that was utterly un-manly. It was like a shot of pure please, foreign and unique and odd all at once. It was brushed at casually as he was opened, touched at times and ignored at others, pushing Sam into a growing sense of anxiousness. He felt the last of his normal self slipping from his grasp as something needy and light in his chest rose up and consumed his forethoughts. He pressed back into the hand greedily seeking more attention before the fleshy globe of his ass was given a sharp smack. There wasn't much pain, but it did draw him back to reality for a moment. "Relax. I'll take care of you." Gabriel's voice was thicker now, however.

A second finger pressed in, started to open him more eagerly, and it wasn't long until Sam bucked back and was slapped again. He forced himself to hold still and swallowed back another sound that he didn't want to escape. He spread his knees, bowed his back and tried to offer himself more appealingly, to which he was rewarded with a soft stroke over the previously abused part of his flesh. "You know how to make yourself look pretty don't you?" Was asked before he was pressed into with a third finger and the stretch became reminiscent of painful. He could tell he should have been in pain, but what was getting to his brain was something else entirely.

"You want something bigger, gorgeous?" He was asked, "You seem greedy tonight."

Sam didn't think words would convey his desires, so he let out a groan, a soft growl in the base of his chest. He wanted.

There was a kiss pressed to the small of his back, a soft hum filling the air, "Well alright. When you ask so nicely." And with Gabriel's help he was pulled back up onto his knees, the back of his thighs on his heels. "Stay here."

Gabriel went back to his trunk, and came back a moment later. The man was in front of him now, and took Sam into his hand and stroked him almost reverently. Then something worked over the head of Sam's cock and he frowned as it was moved down to the base. It was tight and wildly uncomfortable, and he squirmed in his displeasure.

"Relax gorgeous." Gabriel said softly, a hand stroking over his thigh, "You'll get used to it. I just want to make sure you last tonight." There was a pause, a kiss pressed to Sam's collar bone, "You alright?"

It took a moment before Sam nodded, swallowing. The device wasn't painful, just uncomfortable. He was sure it would be worth it, right?

"Good boy." Another kiss and there was a wash of pride in Sam's chest at the words. Gabriel moved back behind Sam and gently ushered him up slightly, before moving him back down and felt something press against him. He froze as he registered the toy. "If you don't like it, I'll take it away." Gabriel said softly.

Sam swallowed. The tip of the toy was lubricated, he could tell, and not wanting to disappoint Gabriel he slowly sank down. It widened quickly, spreading him open and he stopped after a short time.

Lips pressed to his back again, "It's alright. Take the time you need." A hand came down and smoothed along the stretched skin where Sam was wrapped around the toy and he let out a strangled sound and shuddered helplessly. It was so sensitive, and again he knew the pain should have been there but wasn't. He pressed down another inch and that spot was hit which made him swallow. He squirmed, trying to rub it, but to no avail, and he lifted himself and sank back down, rewarded with another jolt of pleasure.

This was the start of a hungry rhythm, each time he lowered himself down he felt himself taking a little more. The base was wide, almost unsettlingly so, but his worries were batted away each time he got that favorable sensation. Words broke through his trance, reminding him that Gabriel was there with him, in the room, watching him debauch himself on that toy. "Think you can take it all gorgeous? You're doin' so good. Just a little more. You'll be rewarded, I promise. Come on, just a little more…"

Renewed confidence overwhelmed the temporary grounding and he lifted himself and sank down again. The stretch stung and felt good, and he did so again, taking more and more until the girth gave way and suddenly he worried he had taken to much. "Shh, it's ok." There was a light tug from the toy, "Feels good huh? This'll feel even better…"

There was a soft click and suddenly Sam let out a sound he hadn't approved; a shuddering whine that he couldn't bite back as the toy started vibrating inside of him, against _that spot_ and had him squirming and rocking his hips. It was maddening, almost overwhelming. He felt full and stimulated and then Gabriel was at his back, his hands coming around to smooth over Sam's nipples which were suddenly way too sensitive. The inability to use his arms was suddenly glaringly apparent as he fought against the bind. He wanted to touch himself, he needed to be touched, but the pressure around his cock was enough to keep him away from that edge.

So he sat there in a damned pleasure purgatory, unable to shake the sensation and unable to finish.

"Easy gorgeous." The words were right by his ear, soft and encouraging, "You're so good. I'll touch you in a minute ok? I promise. It'll get better."

Sam couldn't shake the feeling that Gabriel was reading his mind, but any response he would have made came out as a breathy moan.

"Stay right here." Gabriel said as he got up and was gone, leaving Sam trapped and unable to focus on anything but the maddening sensation inside of him. He rocked his hips against nothing, his mouth having fallen open to pant so he didn't whine again.

Then he was being pulled to his feet, his legs shaking and helped backwards until he was laying on the bed. "Scoot up." He was urged, positioned on the bed and his legs were set, knees up and heels on the mattress. His hands flexed uselessly beneath him. "You ready, gorgeous?" Gabriel asked softly, pressing a kiss to the inside of his thighs.

Sam nodded so fast he worried he would get whiplash and Gabriel just chuckled. Then there was a body crawling over his, and Sam registered that Gabriel had no intention of pulling the toy out. However those thoughts all vanished into a static haze of pleasure when he felt a tight warmth wrapping around his tip, sinking down until it was over the maddening object keeping him from climax at the base of his length. He couldn't help how he immediately started bucking up into the sensation and felt a body yielding to him.

"Easy gorgeous." Gabriel said, his voice soft and breathless, "I haven't done this in a while." Kisses were pressed over Sam's heart, and he was sure Gabriel could hear the way his heart was slamming way too loudly. But Sam kept himself still, or as still as he could manage, but he didn't catch the whine that escaped.

After a moment, his nipples were being pulled again and the hips atop his were moving, grinding, and Sam took this as his green light. He heard Gabriel let out a sound this time, helpless and pleasured as he lifted himself up and slammed back down. With his eyes and hands bound, all he could do was focus on the insurmountable pleasure burning under his skin. Everything he felt was magnified, and even with the damned contraption on him he felt himself clawing and inching towards the edge and he wanted it.

Gabriel's voice had become muffled in his pleasured haze, listening for anything that was commanding but otherwise he just bucked and rolled his hips. Anything to keep the pleasure going. This went on, and Sam couldn't keep track of the time but eventually Gabriel pulled off and Sam let out a pained sound. "Relax." Was all that was said before the band on his cock was finally being pulled away and left him free and he could have sobbed in joy. Gabriel replaced himself and Sam slammed in balls-deep, causing the man to stumble slightly and chuckle. Sam grinned.

Their rhythm started up again, but it took only a few seconds before Sam's climax reared up like a violent, turbulent force and he snarled out his pleasure and completion as he nearly bucked Gabriel off of him as he came and his back arched. There was a fluttering tightness around his cock, accepting and milking Sam for everything he had and possibly more. The vibration against his sweetest spot kept him tense and throbbing to a point of pleasure that quickly became pain. It was the only thing that kept him conscious at all.

The vibration stopped and Gabriel remained impaled on top of him, panting and twitching as he let himself finish as well. "F…" His voice tapered off into a weak chuckle, "Fuck gorgeous. A few rounds with you and I'll be ready for the rodeo."

Sam let out a grunt but otherwise couldn't muster up another response. He was exhausted to a bone-deep level, the very fiber of his being screaming at him to sleep.

There was a stinging sensation as the toy was pulled at and stretched him back over the wide girth and he let out a shuddering breath as his body released the toy. He swallowed hard. Next the blindfold was pulled off and Sam was pushed to the side and the silk ties around his wrists were released as well. His arms were numb as he pulled them from behind his back and groaned, but he recognized that he was smiling, and still perched above him, Gabriel was smiling too.

Slowly the man lowered himself and leaned down, and Sam's eyes widened as he watched Gabriel clean his belly and chest with the pad of his tongue, sending jolts of a pleasant sensation up his spine as that tongue traveled higher and finally took up the last bit. Sam couldn't help the way he reached up to grab Gabriel and hauled him up for a vicious and unrelenting kiss. He tasted the other man on his tongue, he taste the best parts of the man and it renewed the lost strength in his muscles enough to roll them over so he was over the smaller man so that he could be kissed harder.

Gabriel made a few sounds between squeaks and laughter, and his arms came up to hold Sam's shoulders as he returned the kisses after a moment of hesitance. "Easy now tiger," Gabriel chuckled between kisses, the words lacking any of the earlier dominance. So Sam ignored them and kept kissing, parting those soft lips to continue to partake of that addictive taste in the other's mouth. His hands slid down the man's sides, over the soft and pliant flesh, down to his hips and over his thighs. It was the first time Sam had gotten a real chance to touch like this, to feel and admire the man's body.

"C'mon Sam, I'm tired." Gabriel panted and chuckled after a moment.

Sam pulled up and scoffed softly. His sense of self had returned comfortably, not threatened by the actions he had commit just a few minutes earlier. He felt good, he felt satisfied in a way he hadn't felt in weeks. He wondered if he'd ever felt this good after sex before and a part of him knew the answer to that, and it was the only thing that frightened him.

Finally, however, the weariness and soreness returned to his muscles and Sam slowly slumped down at Gabriel's side. He pulled the man's back to his chest, held him close and kissed the back of his head lovingly. Gabriel pulled a pillow down for his head and Sam settled his down on the spare. There was a moment of silence, of contentedness and peace, and that was how Sam found sleep.

#

Gabriel was sore in a familiar way when he slowly surfaced from sleep. He ached from his shoulders to his toes and his head was in a pleasant fog that told him that he had recently had amazing sex. It was with those thoughts that he buried his face deeper into his pillow and went back to dozing for several long minutes before he became aware of the solid wall of heat at his back.

Memories flooded back to him, reminding him of the events of the night before. Sam had come back to the bar. He had been harassed by Nick and it drew out something possessive and protective in him. Then he came back up to his room and Sam was waiting for him, naked and fucking presenting on his bed, waiting for Gabriel to have his way and it had felt like a solid punch to his chest. He had read a few of Gabriel's books and learned a shocking amount, he acted like a well trained sub, put his trust in Gabriel and it had been glorious.

But as glorious as it had been, it was also terrifying. Sam was like a puppy, all too trusting, and after they had finished he had kissed Gabriel, he had smiled and laughed and then snuggled up and stayed. He was still there, sleeping unbidden in Gabriel's bed and would leave behind his scent and take with him memories that would lead him down that same road as last time. That would take him back to Gabriel's bar looking for more.

He dragged himself away from Sam and got up, pulling on a pair of sweats before he left the room. His hands flexed anxiously, he needed something to pull him back to his own life and away from the sleeping _kid_ in his room. So he pulled out material for his breakfast and started to do what he always did when he felt stressed. He cooked.

He had made a mistake last night. Sleeping with Sam a second time would make the other think there would be a third, and he would keep coming back and soon enough he would try to weasel his way into Gabriel's life. He had no room for a puppy, there was a reason he didn't own pets, and there was a reason he was thirty-nine and happily single. He didn't want responsibility, he didn't want to train again, he was done with all of that.

When Sam finally came out of the bedroom, probably led there by the smell of breakfast, he was greeted with exactly what Gabriel wanted him to see. Gabriel's table had one chair, and he was sitting at it with a single plate of food and none extra. The pans were already washed and put away, the stove had gone cool to say that he had no intention of making more. He had on his reading glasses and was browsing the morning paper with a single mug of coffee in hand and an empty coffee maker.

He glanced up and saw as Sam took all of this in, and those hazel eyes darkened with disappointment. Good.

Of course, the fact that Sam was naked was less good. All those long lines and wonderful muscles made the man look like a fucking model and reminded Gabriel exactly why he had taken him to bed a second time.

The man vanished and Gabriel's door closed firmly. Sam reappeared a moment later, pants on and he was shrugging on his shirt, "So…" He said as he sat down and started working on his shoes.

"We really should find you a proper Dom. Someone to train you proper." Gabriel said, and despite the flare of possessive jealousy in his gut, he meant it. He was an excellent sub, beautiful and trusting and everything someone would want. Someone who wasn't Gabriel, of course. Of course.

Sam's scoff was sharp and had a touch of suppressed anger, "I don't want one." He said.

"That's a shame."

"Why don't you want me?" The question made Gabriel pause because it was so honest and pleading without being any of those things. It was masked with venom and hurt, but the sheer fact that he would ask after two sessions, that he would ask without knowing the first thing about Gabriel or his life was something that gave it all away.

Gabriel studied Sam for a moment as the other fiddled with his shoestrings, lacing them up too tight, his entire frame pulled in on itself and tense. "Because I'm not looking for anyone, Sam." He said flatly, the most honest answer he was willing to give.

"Then why'd you-"

"Because I'm a man, Sam. And you're gorgeous. I'll admit that to my dying breath." Gabriel snapped, and he hadn't meant the firmness behind his voice that made the other flinch lightly.

Then Sam was standing, rounding on Gabriel and looking him over with mixed emotions washing over his face. "You're scared." He accused.

Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes. He slowly set his paper down and pulled off his glasses, taking down his shield for Sam's sake. "No. I'm just not looking for a Sub, I'm not looking for a relationship. I was looking for sex." He looked up at the other, and this time he did put force behind his voice, "Now if you'll please, I have things to do today."

"Well what if all I want is just sex?" Sam asked, and his eyes were pleading.

"Because…" Gabriel started and sat back, uncrossing his legs and resting his hands on his thighs before he stood up and faced Sam fully, "When I look into those big puppy dog eyes, I see a lost kid screaming for someone to love him. I see someone who wants to find someone to hold on to and never let go. But I can't give you those things Sam, I don't want to give you those things. I'm a thirty-nine year old bachelor, I like my life, I like my solitude." When he didn't see much change in the set of Sam's jaw he sighed and pressed forward, "Besides, if I were to choose to change my life, I would want someone mature, someone who has been around the block a few times, and I certainly wouldn't want some kid barely out of high school. I don't have the energy to help someone grow up."

It was harsh, and he watched the defeat in Sam's eyes give way to anger and hurt. Good, Gabriel thought.

Left with nothing else to do and obviously void of anything else to say, Sam spun around and left the apartment. However the worst part was when Gabriel had expected the slam of a door, there was nothing save for a quiet, firm click. He wasn't coming back.

Good…

#

#

#

#

AN: Hey look it's another chapter! Hey look I took away the chapter limit because the story line got out of hand and I made it longer and there's more stuff and...stuff _

Also, once more, I do not have a posting schedule. However I do fully intend to continue and finish this story. Chapters may be slow, but I like to consider them quality. Plus I have real life stuff and other original works to focus on...


End file.
